La viuda negra
by Joanne Distte
Summary: A Sirius le pone negro ver a Bellatrix con Rodolphus, así que se acerca al Slytherin para tener una conversación de hombre a hombre, donde tratará de convencerle de que su prima es toda una viuda negra. [Bellatrix X Sirius. Rodolphus X Bellatrix]


**N/A. Estoy contenta, hiperactiva, aún nerviosa (esta tarde me temblaba el pulso). Me han dicho que he ganado el premio al Mejor Relato del concurso al que me presenté XD No viene a mucho cuento, pero bueno, ya que muchas me seguís desde hace años, y que a veces me habéis preguntado por historias originales, pos ale XDDD ya lo he dicho. Estoy mazo emocionada. La publicarán en una web, ya que yo no puedo subirla en ningún sitio por normas del concurso, así que cuando esté puesta os pasaré el link por si queréis leerla : ) weeeeeeeee!**

**Pero, cambiando de tema, me apetece escribir algo gracioso, y recordé una conversación que tuve con DrEaM-Kat (a ella le dedico el fic por la idea jeje), y que guardé por si se me ocurría algo. Un poquillo de humor, o eso intentaré. Voy a seguir el ejemplo de Sueños Húmedos en el sentido que será sobre Sirius en POV, aunque sinceramente dudo muchiiiiiisimo que me quede como ése.**

**LA VIUDA NEGRA**

Iba a bostezar, pero justo mi madre me fulmina con la mirada leyendo mis intenciones, y tengo que carraspear ruidosamente para disimular mi mala educación. Lo cierto es que no es el mejor lugar ni el mejor momento para demostrar que estoy hasta los cojones de todo esto.

La fiesta que se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja a mi madre celebrar está teniendo éxito, mal que me pese. Han venido muchas personajes, de Sangre Limpia todos. Ya me imagino a mi madre pidiendo que le muestren el tapiz antes de dejarles entrar, a modo de carné de identidad. Y, si no lo tienen, pues les lanza a Kreacher.

No sé por qué –va con ironía- sospecho que mi madre quiere, con todas sus fuerzas, incluirme en ese segundo grupo. Empiezo a sentirme realmente incómodo de estar ahí, y no se me ocurre otra cosa que pasar a la sala contigua. Descubro, y mi estómago está gratamente sorprendido, que hay una mesa llena de comida y bebida. Hay un mago –ni por un momento se me ocurre pensar que es Muggle o Squib o algo semejante- sirviendo, y me acerco a él señalando lo que quiero. Es eficiente, y en dos minutos me encuentro con mis compañeros de la noche: un vaso de algo que huele a alcohol y que vaciaré varias veces seguramente, y un plato lleno de comida variada para matar el hambre.

Empiezo a picotear, apartándome del camino de todos esos magos prepotentes, y me apoyo en una de las paredes, al lado de una estantería. Estudio la situación. Apenas son las diez de la noche, y no podré huir a mi habitación hasta dentro de varias horas bajo riesgo de que mi madre me cape. Me dedico a entretenerme admirando las sonrisas postizas de los invitados, y sus ademanes finos en la mayoría de los casos (en otros casos son ridículos amagos de quiero-y-no-puedo). Todos son estupendos, ricachones y se divierten de lo lindo. Yo lo único que quiero es romperles la boca a patadas, uno tras otro, y descargar mi frustración y mi amarga vida en ellos.

Controlo mi ira echando un trago, y, sin poder contener la risa, me doy cuenta de que la copa se ha rellenado sola desde la última vez que bebí. En estas ocasiones es cuando considero imprescindible la magia. Apuro el resto, saboreando el líquido, mientras mis ojos recorren distraídos a la gente.

Y se paran en la puerta.

Escupo todo, sin poder evitarlo, y baño en alcohol a un mago que tengo delante y que debe medir al menos dos metros (de ancho y de alto). Salgo por patas antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que ha pasado, y, mucho más importante, de quién ha sido el culpable.

Me escabullo, como he dicho, entre las personas que atestan la sala, mientras uno de mis ojos vigila al hombre y otro mira de arriba abajo a mi prima. Bellatrix. Ella es la causa de todos mis problemas... O de la mayoría, al menos. Pero está tan jodidamente buena vestida con esa túnica color sangre que me la como con los ojos (o el ojo, quizá debería decir). Y lo peor es que soy perfectamente consciente de ello.

Ha sido como una aparición. Porque veréis, lo primero es situaros. De abajo a arriba, empezamos con la adorable visión de unos tobillos finos, y unos pies pequeños en unas sandalias con tacón de aguja –que, si fuese yo quien los llevase, de fijo que había besado el suelo hacía tiempo-. A medida que vamos subiendo se insinúa levemente el contorno de sus esbeltas y largas piernas bajo la tela. La túnica se le ciñe un poco a la cintura y bajo los pechos. El cuello de aquella es cuadrado y grande, dejando a la vista, por orden de importancia, el inicio del canalillo y las clavículas -¿os habéis parado a pensar lo eróticas que pueden resultar?-. Las mangas son largas y acampanadas, dejando apenas ver la punta de sus dedos de mujer de buena cuna. Una de las cosas que más me gusta de Bellatrix es que nunca se recoge el pelo, y siempre le cae espeso y oscuro sobre los hombros y la espalda. A veces he deseado cortarle disimuladamente algún mechón, pero eso ya empezaría a tomar unas connotaciones de fetichismo un tanto preocupantes, y por ahí no quiero pasar.

Volvamos a su descripción, que me desvío. El pelo, como decía, enmarca un rostro no hermoso como el de Narcisa, pero si muy atractivo. Es agresivo, como sus movimientos y como ella, y me hace estar en un estado de tensión y sensación de amenaza constante. He acabado por acostumbrarme, y, en cierto modo, me gusta. Bueno, para qué engañarnos, me gusta de todos los modos posibles. Estar a la defensiva en una conversación con Bellatrix puede suponer pasar de cabrearte hasta el punto de tener ganas de retorcerle el cuello, a divertirte de un modo bastante oscuro, cuando ella va perdiendo, por supuesto.

Sus ojos grises recorren la sala, como hicieron los míos antes, y dudo si ponerme a la vista o no. Sería una forma bastante peculiar de pasar la velada, sin duda, recibiendo las cortantes y mordaces frases de mi prima. Bebo otro sorbo –y ya no sé cuántos llevo, ni cuantas veces se ha rellenado la copa en lo que he estado mirando a Bellatrix-, antes de verla que se vuelve un segundo haciendo una señal a alguien.

Mis tripas se retuercen cuando veo aparecer a su lado a un mago de su edad aproximadamente, que no tardo en reconocer como Rodolphus Lestrange. Es el tío más muermo y con más poca chispa que podáis imaginar. Va de verde oscuro, mostrando a todos sus raíces de serpiente. Por un momento deseo estar vestido de rojo y amarillo chillón en vez de azul oscuro, seguro de que de esa forma quien captase la atención de Bellatrix sería yo. Después de quitarme esa ridícula idea de mi cabeza, me bebo otra copa de un trago para superar la idea de que Lestrange le tira descaradamente los trastos a mi prima y, lo que es peor, que ésta le responde, y me muevo por el salón para situarme estratégicamente y poder espiarlos mejor.

Estoy seguro de que he pasado completamente desapercibido, y sólo espero que el detector de traidores a la Sangre que parece tener Bellatrix en lugar de olfato esté estropeado y no se fije en mí, al menos por el momento. Los veo hablar, o, siendo más específico, veo hablar a Bellatrix. Rodolphus digamos finamente, tal como desearía mi madre, que es parco en palabras, por no decir un coñazo monumental que no abre la puta boca ni atado. Pero dejemos ese tema, porque me pone negro pensar en Lestrange. De hecho, me cabrea cualquier cosa en la que estén inmiscuidos los dos juntos. Por separado, como si se ponen a bailar, a mí ni me va ni me viene.

Lo que me jode es que tampoco me debería importar si están juntos o revueltos. Pero cada vez que Bellatrix viene con sus hermanas a pasar unos días a Grimmauld Place, me la imagino durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, y paso unos noches muy tensas en las que duermo muy mal. Sería tan fácil colarme en su cama. Lo más posible es que en cuanto se despertase me tirase al suelo, pero, como se suele decir, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Y, en mi caso, es lo único que me queda.

En ese momento masticó mi hígado cuando veo que Lestrange sujeta con fuerza el antebrazo de Bellatrix y la mira con tanta intensidad que parece que la está desnudando ahí mismo –cosa que, por otra parte, tampoco estaría mal-. Ella lo... besa. Ahora es cuando el corazón se me sube hasta la boca y lo mastico junto al hígado, y puede que también un trozo de pulmón. Siento como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera dado la vuelta.

Bellatrix desaparece, saliendo por la puerta hasta la habitación en la que he estado antes. No sé lo que ha ido a hacer, ni lo que tardará en volver, pero de todas formas me acerco a Lestrange en un alarde de insensata valentía.

-Hola.

El Slytherin me mira, y yo intento adivinar en su expresión si le he sorprendido o qué, pero es imposible. Es como si mirases a una pared, tiene la misma amplia gama de gestos. Oh, sorpresa, eleva una ceja, y yo le imito, estudiando atentamente su expresión para poder reproducir en el mío cualquier mínimo cambio. Es divertido imitar a Lestrange, y no muy difícil. Seguro que le jode, y con eso me doy por satisfecho.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Avisarte –mascullo entre dientes, mirando alrededor para ver si alguien nos escucha. Lo cierto es que es todo teatro, pero estoy borracho y simplemente me apetece fastidiar a la parejita un poco-. ¿Sabes que Bellatrix ha tenido ya tres maridos?

Me muerdo la lengua para no echarme a reír. Ahora ha alzado las dos cejas, y me mira sin entender nada. Sabe que le estoy vacilando, pero no dice nada ofensivo. Al fin y al cabo, y, aunque, de una manera un tanto figurada, sigo siendo el primogénito de los Black. A nadie educado en los principios de la Sangre Limpia se le ocurriría insultar a un heredero, y menos en su propia casa.

-Tiene dieciséis años –se limita a decir secamente, y empiezo a dudar si no se estará empezando a divertir.

-Los Black siempre nos hemos casado pronto –pongo de excusa, encogiéndome estupendamente de hombros. Un gesto grácil y estudiado, del que siempre me he sentido muy orgulloso (y que mayoritariamente uso cuando McGonagall me pregunta si soy el culpable de algo).

-No he oído nada de ninguna boda.

-Las hemos mantenido en secreto. Comprende que tres muertes no son algo que deba airearse mucho.

Lo digo completamente serio, echando un nuevo trago a la copa rellenada, poniendo cara de circunstancias. Rodolphus aparta la mirada de mí, pero no se mueve del sitio. ¿No dice nada tras esta apasionante confesión? Muermo. Lo que decía. Empiezo a sospechar que tal vez puede ser algún **Inferius**, porque no es normal.

-El pobre Roger murió en la calle de un ataque al corazón... o eso dicen.

-Nunca he oído hablar de ningún Sangre Limpia que se llame Roger –repuso Lestrange, sin alterarse.

-Eh... eso es porque era su segundo nombre. Edgar Roger, así se llamaba –improviso malamente, con ganas de darme con un canto en los dientes. ¿Qué clase de persona sale con que no conoce a nadie llamado Roger? Será él, que no tiene amigos.

-Tampoco conozco a nadie que se llame...

-El segundo murió en la cama, en la noche de bodas –corto trágicamente, sin ya más malas excusas para lo del nombre.

-Una pena.

-¡Todo un drama! –exclamo, bebiéndome otra copa de un trago. Necesito toda la inventiva posible. Empiezo a estar bastante entonado-. ¡Pero Bellatrix ni se inmutó en ninguno de los casos!

-No puedo imaginar por qué.

-El último murió después de una fiesta. Una como ésta –me invento sobre la marcha, añadiendo la última frase en un arrebato de ingenio-. ¿No sabes adónde ha ido Bellatrix ahora? Sólo te digo que me andaría con cuidado.

Rodolphus se queda, una vez más, callado. Se vuelve a encararme, y yo no bajo la vista.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Evitarte una muerte horrible –añado, y esa debe ser la gota que colma el vaso, porque tuerce el gesto.

-No bromeo.

-Ni yo. Ella es más peligrosa de que lo puedas imaginar.

_Y está más buena de lo que te mereces. Y la quiero para mí._ Eso obviamente no lo digo. Antes muerto.

-Lo sé.

-Atente a las consecuencias –digo, y riéndome le suelto-. Acuérdate de los tres pobres maridos.

-¿Qué maridos, Sirius?

La que faltaba. Estupendo. La cosa es cada vez más interesante, y yo me he metido solito en la boca del lobo. ¡Una insignia de Prefecto para mí!

Me vuelvo para mirar a Bellatrix, que, esplendorosa, está a mi espalda. El alcohol la hace aún más deseable, y tengo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no lanzarme a su cuello.

-Me estaba contando que tus tres anteriores maridos murieron en circunstancias extrañas.

La voz de Rodolphus suena tan seca que casi puede decirlo en serio, aunque es obvio que eso es imposible. Bellatrix suelta una carcajada, mirándome fijamente. Me siento derretir. Se me va a caer la baba de un momento a otro.

-Vaya. Eso era un secreto, Sirius.

-Sólo le avisaba contra ti –explico, poniendo en funcionamiento mi maravilloso encogimiento de hombros. Me doy la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de allí en dirección a los brazos de mi madre, mucho más seguros sin duda.

No he andado ni dos metros cuando una mano –femenina- me detiene por el brazo y me obliga a darme la vuelta.

Bellatrix, Bellatrix. La mataría sólo para poder dejarme de comer la cabeza.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-¿El qué?

-Eso –sisea, y noto que está bastante furiosa. Sus mejillas están algo rojas, y sus ojos chispean. La deseo-. ¿Desde cuando me he casado tres veces?

-Era una broma –río amargamente, esbozando una mueca-. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ni en esta casa puedo dejar de reírme de todos vosotros.

-Estás borracho –me corta, y luego esboza una sonrisa tan malévola que es digna del mismo Satán-. Y celoso.

-Sí... a las dos cosas. –Cojo su mano, y fijo en ella mis ojos brillantes por el alcohol. Me mira perpleja, y hago esfuerzos enormes por no reírme-. Es que, verás, me gusta Lestrange, y odio veros juntos. He intentado separaros.

Vale, una excusa muy mala, pero la he dejado descolocada al menos durante los próximos dos minutos. Los suficientes para que yo huya despavorido de allí a darme una ducha de agua fría.

Que piense lo que quiera.

**N/A. Vale, es un poco de coña XDDD Algo así buscaba hacer, y me siento satisfecha a pesar de que son las 4 y debería estar durmiendo hace mínimo dos horas, porque mañana me espera una sesión intensiva de supuesto estudio y no podré ni abrir los ojos. ¡Pero he terminado el fic! Es cortito, lo sé, pero no tenía ideas para más. Lo cierto es que partí de la idea de "¿sabes que tuvo tres maridos que murieron en circunstancias sospechosas?". Luego se me ocurrió que la persona a la que Sirius intentaba convencer era sexe-Rody, cosa que en un fic así le mete algo de caxondeo creo yo (al menos a mí casi me da algo al imaginarme a Sirius diciendo a Rody que si sabe que Bella se ha casado ya 3 veces xDD). Es más un fic de imaginar las escenas que de leerlas jeje. Espero que os guste, aunque sea un poco tontería, pero me ha quitado el mono de escribir algo que tenía. Y luego ya, al final del todo, se me ocurrió la frase final de Sirius enamorado de Rody xDDD Nunca he pensado en slash con Rody, por cierto, no me lo imagino, así que esa frase es puro caxondeo jeje. En fin, espero reviews recibiendo quejas por escribir cosas tontas y no seguir el resto de mis fics XD Ahora empiezo los exámenes (pedestal lleno de velitas a Voldy), así que intentaré escribir algo, pero obviamente no creo que suba ningún xapi que tenga que pensar mucho y que sea largo. Sobreviviré a base de viñetas y cosillas de este estilo. Ale, ya os dejo que voy a mimir,**

**Joanne**


End file.
